Una navidad, luego de una cruel batalla
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: La batalla ya termino. El mundo mágico esta libre de Voldemort. Pero ¿Que sera de la navidad?


**Como sabran estos personajes no me pertenecen. No vivo en Inglaterra y ni siquiera soy rubia. Sabemos que estos personajes son de J.K Rowling! . Yo solo los he utilizado para escribir algo**

**Un año luego de la batalla.**

Harry Potter, se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa de los Weasley cambiándose. Hoy iban a celebrar las navidades, las primeras navidades en que iban a estar tranquilos, sin que Lord Voldemort, los aterrara. Puso una corbata negra sobre su camisa blanca y trato de peinarse el pelo, pero resulto imposible. Mientras tanto Ron Weasley, que se encontraba en la habitación continúa a la de Harry, se encontraba cepillando su pelo. Se había puesto una tunica de gala negra, con una corbata plateada. En frente de la habitación de Ron, se encontraban Bill y Charlie. Charlie, trataba de hacerle crecer el pelo a Bill, ya que su madre Molly, se lo había cortado en el momento en el que Bill había puesto un pie en la casa. Un piso más arriba, Percy, se encontraba limpiando sus anteojos, mientras tarareaba una canción. En la habitación continua, se encontraba George Weasley, sentado en un sillón, por primera vez en su vida sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba extrañando demasiado a su gemelo, a Fred, porque en el instante en el que este falleció, una parte del corazón de el, se había ido con su hermano al cielo. George soltó unas lágrimas, y no le importo limpiarlas, es mas lloro desconsoladamente. En la habitación de enfrente, se encontraban Ginny y Hermione. Ginny, se encontraba sentada en su cama, calzándose unas chatitas de color negro, y Hermione, se encontraba en un rincón, abrochándose el vestido. Unos centímetros después, estaba la habitación, de Arthur y Molly. Ambos se encontraban con la mirada perdida mientras se cambiaban, hace mas de un año, que habían perdido a un hijo, y esas heridas son de las que nunca se cierran. Molly, corrió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, para poder maquillarse. Arthur, tenía un problema con la corbata, no podía atarla, porque las lágrimas empañaban sus anteojos. Un piso mas arriba, se encontraba Fleur con su familia alistándose. Llevaba un vestido turquesa que era perfecto para ella, ya que era ligero y suelto, y no se notaba su embarazo de cuatro meses. Su pequeña hermana Gabriel, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, mientras que su madre uno morado, y su padre un traje de color verde oscuro.

Mientras tanto, en el valle de Godric, la madre de Tonks, Andrómeda, cambiaba a su pequeño ñieto, al que lo había criado desde el momento en que su hija y Lupin, habían fallecido. Así que ella también soltó unas cuantas lagrimas. El pequeño bebe la observaba, y ponía gestos raros, y cuando su abuela, quiso abrochar su remera, se dio cuenta, que el pelo de su ñieto era rosa. Era el mismo color del pelo de su hija, así que lo miro y le sonrío.

En el sur de Inglaterra, se encontraba la Mansión Malfoy. En la habitación de Draco, se encontraba Azul. Se encontraba sentada en la cama de su novio, y entre sus manos tenía el vestido, que ya tendría que tener puesto, pero no era así. Soltó unas lágrimas y se tumbo en la cama de Draco para llorar. Hace más de un año, que su madre la había abandonado, para ya no volverla a verla más. Lloraba, hasta que sintió los reconfortantes brazos de su novio abrazarla. Draco, tomo su barbilla, y hizo mirarlo. Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, y la abrazo. Le dolía verla así. Por eso, luego de que la batalla haya terminado, él y sus padres, Lucius Y Narcissa, tomaron la decisión de que ella, podría vivir con ellos, y así lo hacía, desde exactamente un año. Draco la abrazo. Le dijo que se cambiara, o llegarían tarde. Dejo sola a su novia, mientras esta se calzaba el vestido, que era de un color verde claro, con unos tacos blancos, tomo el collar de la mesa de luz y se lo puso, era una D y una A encerrados por un corazón. Cuando termino de alistarse salio al encuentro de Draco, quien llevaba puesto un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Este la guío hacía la cocina, donde sus padres ya estaban alistados. Narcissa, llevaba un vestido largo negro y Lucius, un traje verde oscuro, que sin luz parecía negro. Así que se dirigieron a la estufa. Lucius fue el primero en entrar y murmurar.-La Madriguera-, y luego de eso, los tres restantes, de la familia Malfoy, lo siguieron.

En la madriguera, todos se encontraban saludando a los recién llegados. Se sentaron a charlas unos instantes, hasta que Molly apareció y murmuro que la cena estaba lista. Cenaron a la luz de la noche, en el patio, ya que las dieciocho personas no entraban en el interior de la casa. La escena, era aquella de que nunca te habías imaginado, el señor Weasley, estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, a su derecha el señor Malfoy, y a su izquierda Molly. Al lado de Lucius, estaba su mujer, luego Draco, Azul, Harry, Ron, Percy, Charlie y Bill. A la izquierda de Molly, estaba Hermione, luego Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy, sentado en una silla para bebes, a su lado toda la familia Fleur de Lacour y luego Ginny. A las once treinta, luego de terminar de comer helado casero, el señor Weasley, entro a la casa a buscar una cámara fotográfica mágica, mientras que Ginny organizaba a las posiciones de todos. Cuando llego Arthur con la cámara le dio unos golpecitos y de dirigió al lugar que Ginny le indico. La foto, fue hermosa. Todos salían sonriendo, hasta los Malfoy, y con unas sonrisas en su rostro. A las doce menos diez, la señora Weasley, junto a Narcissa y la madre de Fleur, comenzaron a repartir las copas de champagne, que les daban Andrómeda y Arthur. A las doce menos un minuto todos se juntaron formando un circulo, y cuando en el cielo comenzaron a iluminarse por fuegos artificiales, levantaron las copas y murmuraban

.-Feliz navidad.-

Todos golpearon las copas, y se deseaban una feliz navidad. Bill y Fleur, estaban abrazados observando el cielo, y deseando que el próximo año, todo salga perfecto, y que su hija nazca perfecta. Victorie, ese iba a ser su nombre, por la victoria de haber derrotado al mago mas tenebroso de los tiempos. Narcissa y Lucius, se encontraban apartados a los demás y abrazados, y bailaban sin música, con una sonrisa en su rostro. George, Percy y Charlie, se encontraban los tres parados juntos hombro con hombro mirando al cielo y recordando a u hermano. Andrómeda, Arthur, Molly y Ginny, se encontraban riéndose, de las payasadas del pequeño Teddy. Un poco más atrás en la mesa, Hermione, Harry y Ron, se encontraban sentados descansando, mientras tomaban Whisky de fuego, o cerveza de manteca, en el caso de Hermione. La familia de Lacour, en encontraban en la mesa, discutiendo acerca de las próximas vacaciones de verano, mientras que su hija pequeña observaba al cielo. Draco y Azul, eran los que mas alejados, se encontraban del resto. Azul tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y Draco se encontraba en frente de ella, arrodillado, pidiéndole casamiento. Molly grito a todos, para que se acercaran. Cuando todos llegaron al encuentro, Molly alzo la copa y murmuro.

.-Por Tonks y Lupin-Andrómeda soltó unas lagrimas.-Por Mary- Azul abrazo a Draco.- Por Fred- todos los Weasley derramaron una lagrima.- Y por todos los caídos en esta guerra.

Todos los demás levantaron sus copas y absorbieron el liquido. Cada uno llorando, por su familiar perdido. La familia Malfoy, lloraba por la perdida de Bella.

Todos los presentes levantaron la vista al cielo, que se encontraba iluminado de estrellas fugaces, pirotecnia, y una luna llena. Todos sonrieron, y recordaron por un momento a su familiar.


End file.
